Twilight: the Redux
by gilmorekitten
Summary: Bella is Carlisles biological sister and was turned around the same time he was. Bella and Edward don't get along well but she's close to her other siblings and is Rosalies best friend. Rated M to be safe.


**AN: This is my first real attempt at Twilight fanfiction. I, of course, own nothing except for anything you don't recognize.**

Bella smirked at her sisters and brothers. "Why are you all so stressed out and worried for?"

She had been watching her siblings pace around all night as she lounged on one of the many couches that were in their new home. This particular one being in the livingroom.

They had just moved to Forks, Washington with their parents and coven leaders Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle was actually Bella's biological brother as well, but due to it being easier and her already having felt that way, she saw him as her father.

They had chosen Forks based off Bella's say-so even though she hadn't given them even the slightest inclination as to why. Especially when last time they had lived here she had hated it.

She had no plans to tell them why either. She intended to investigate herself before letting the family in on the secrets.

"Bella!! Tomorrow's our first day of school!!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes for like the billionth time." She rolled her eyes.

Rosalie plopped down into a chair, into her mates lap, Edward.

Edward had been the first to join Bella and Carlisle. Carlisle had turned him, both wanting to save his life and hoping to find a mate for Bella who had seemed to miserable at that time. However, when he woke up as a newborn it was quickly realized that they weren't mates. In fact, they hated each other. He was the sole reason that Bella had left the family when she did.

Things had cooled down since then but she definitely wasn't as close to Edward as she was her other siblings.

Rosalie had been next. She was found after being viciously raped and beaten. She had seen Bella hover over her and though there had been a couple times she had wished she hadn't since then, at the time she usually the last of her energy to beg for Bella to save her.

Bella, having always cared for people more than she should, ran back to the family, following the pull and demanded Carlisle change her.

When Rose had wakened, she had only calmed down with Bella's help. Together, they had murdered the men who had hurt Rose but they didn't drink from them. After that, Rose had calmed down significantly and found her mate in Edward.

Esme had been next. She was found in almost the same manner as Rose only without the rape. She had been beaten nearly to death when Rose and Bella had come across her and her husband in an alley during a shopping trip.

Rose had run Esme to Carlisle while Bella had brutally murdered the man without remorse.

After that, Alice had found the family, bringing Emmett with her. They were mated and wanted to change their diet. With Bella's special abilities, that was as easy said as it was done.

It was about a decade after them joining that Bella had told her father that they needed to move somewhere new and had chosen Forks, Washington.

She set up the purchase of the house and with Alice's and Rose's help it was fully furnished before they ever got there. It was a different house than before because their family was much bigger than last time. The first time, it had only been Carlisle, Bella, Edward and Rose.

Rose's voice brought her out of her memories. "We could go shopping tomorrow after school." She sounded hopeful. Ever since Bella had saved her and helped her, she had subconsciously sought for Bella's approval in almost everything. Even when she had mated with Edward, regardless of the fact that it was nearly impossible and extremely painful to ignore the mating pull. Especially once acknowledged.

"Sure Rose." Bella graced her with a rare smile.

Bella and Rose looked the most like Carlisle so they had always pretended, in Rose's case to be blood related to him and Esme. Sometimes Bella was his sister and Rose his cousin and sometimes it was the other way around. Emmett and Edward were always foster kids that had been adopted at a young age. Alice was Esme's younger sister who had been adopted after the death of their parents. Though sometimes she joined in the foster kids story. This move was one of those times.

Bella glanced at the clock on the wall. It was four in the morning and they couldn't reasonably leave the house for school until 7:30 without arriving ridiculously early. She rolled her eyes slightly. "Anyone else feel like hunting before dealing with the humans?" She asked with a biting tone. Bella was still bitter at times.

The vampire that had changed Carlisle had come back a few days later and turned Bella as well. She in turn had woken up hungry and angry and her murdered both that vampire and their abusive father before Carlisle found her sobbing on the floor. He had held her for hours without saying anything. Part of him was shocked she hadn't drank from her father. But she had never once felt the pull towards human blood. She simply hated that they lived in ignorant bliss.

The others agreed quietly and followed Bella out into the woods where they all hunted until about seven.

They headed back home and changed as their outfits, especially Bella's had gotten covered in blood. She had ruthlessly taken down three bears. One for Rose who loved Bear but for some reason was scared to attack them.

The siblings were all lightly shocked when Bella came down wearing designer jeans and a yellow silk blouse. She even wore black heeled boots. Bella was never known to dress so nicely for going to school. It was usually all Alice could do to convince her not to wear sweatpants.

"What?!" She snapped.

They all looked away as Carlisle came downstairs. "Oh you look beautiful Bella."

"Thanks. We are going to school now." With that she was out the door to the garage. She was in her blue Bugatti before anyone knew what was happening.

Edward chose to drive his Volvo and Emmett his keep while the two girls joined Bella. They took off for school, each practically racing with the other. They flew into the parking lot minutes later and Bella had won. The girls got out of the car, smirking at the guys who glared playfully.


End file.
